My name is Harrison Black
by bibiette
Summary: -AU- My name is Harrison Black, or Harrison Orion James Potter-Black. Most know me as The-boy-who-lived, though I personaly prefer Harry. Sirius Black is my father and nothing will ever tear us apart.    Warning : Dumbledore heavy bashing.
1. 4 Privet Drive

_**My name is Harrison Black**_

** Disclaimer :** Don't own anything, never will (well at least not the Harry Potter's right)... I'm just borrowing JKR's amazing character.

P.S : Need a beta reader.

'Thoughts' "Speech" §parseltongue§

_**Preface**__**– 4 Privet Drive**_

He was in a middle of a blown up street. How the little rat had managed to create such mayhem he really didn't know. And suddenly he start to laugh, though he had nothing to laugh about. James Potter, a man who was his brother in all but blood, and his wife Lily Potter, were dead. Both betrayed by another man he once thought as a brother. Their son had been taken away by Hagrid, on Dumbledore's order, soon enough the wizard world will think that it was he who killed them all... No really nothing to laugh about. Yet he couldn't stopped. He wonder if he hadn't finally lost it, like this cousin of him. 'Another crazy black' he mussed darkly.

Another part of his brain, who were still working properly, register the sound of an apparition.  
"Black ! Drop your wand !" Screamed a man in dark red robe.  
'Really.' thought Sirius 'which sort of Auror scream warning at insane death eater.' Before he could vocalize his thought he remembered. 'Harry!' And he apparate away letting a frozen Auror behind. Not a single spell had been shot.

Unknown to Dumbledore, who was letting a sleepy Harry on the first step of number 4 Privet Drive, a very dark dog was watching all his mouvement from the shadow. 'The Dursley' thought the animagus in distate, 'you couldn't find more horrible muggle if you tried.' waiting impatiently he vowed. 'Do not worry, James, Lily, no son of us will live in this family.' And soon enough the older wizard disappeared. Almost jumping while transforming back in his human self Sirius Black crossed the street and picked up baby Harry. Disappearing in the dead of night. It would be ten years before he or Harry set foot in England again.

At the order Headquarter everyone was frantic. One week after the downfall of the last dark Lord another terrible blow shacked Grand Britain's foundation. Their hero had been kidnaped. Five days after Dumbledore had let him on his relative doorstep the ward mean to protect the boy-who-lived fall. After investigation the old man discovered that Petunia Dursley didn't even knew that her sister was dead and the family never saw one Harry Potter. It took two more days to Dumbledore to reunite enough member to old a reunion since every member had left to celebrate. Never mind that wizard Grand Britain needed to be rebuilt.

At the moment the members present were busy fighting about who was to blame for Harry disappearance. Dumbledore, being the wizard and above all the politician he was, hurry to orient all this anger on Sirius Black before anyone thought about putting the blame on him. At least, thought Dumbledore, if Harry was with his godfather he was safe. Even if it was not perfect it was still better than dead. Still, he wanted a docile and ignorante Harry, not a independent one. So really if everyone had to think that black was a dangerous death eater so be it. This way they would probably kill him on sight and thus young Potter would go back straight to the Dursley. A furious need to rub his hand in glee threaten to take over him, soon everything would be back to plan...

Unfortunately for him the man was already far away in a secure place. And by secure place it mean Black manor in bulgaria. Where Black ,after submitting himself to a veritaserum assisted questioning, renounce his British nationality for him and his son taking the bulgarian one and disappear from Britain radar.


	2. The Blacks

_**Chapter I – The Blacks return **_

"Remus, you know it's pointless" Sigh Dumbledore. "He's not in the Hogwart register."

Then taking a sad expression he added in a whisper loud enough to be heard by the werewolf "Black probably killed him as soon as he could..."

At that Remus Lupin flinch visibly. He never lost hope that even if Sirius betrayed James and Lily he would have spared Harry. Of course Dumbledore knew that and was doing everything in his power to kill this hope. Black needed to remain beyond redemption. The old wizard guessed that Black register Harry in another school, after all not ever Black could be stupid enough to send his godson to him, here, at Hogwart. He had checked the register just in case but without expecting much really. Now if Lupin ever came across Sirius black he would have to kill him before the two could talk. Not that the result would be _tha_t bad, after all who believe a werewolf word, but Lupin was still a good aset.

Before Dumbledore could lost himself too far in his scheming Lupin start to talk again. So softly that the headmaster had to focus to make out the word.  
"I know, it's only... It should be this year. I just want to be sure..." He finished his sentence in a barely audible whisper.  
Dumbledore nodded sympathetically. "I understand. Of course you can ride with the hogwart express. But please don't get your hope too up" Inside he was seething. Of course the poor werewolf was getting his hope up. Only to have them crush one and for all. This was the last stroke before Black was deemed unforgivable by the old marauder.

"I should go then" declare Lupin.

"Yes of course" Said Dumbledore trying desperately to look concern. "Good luck."

Little he know he was in for a surprise.

"You really should go" Said a worried eleven year old wizard. He was rather tall for his age he had bright green eyes and rebel dark brown hair loung enough to fall in his eyes. "people start to arrive and someone his bound to recognize you."

"It's been ten year" dismiss the man waving his hand as thought he was chasing a fly. "I'm sure they forget how I looked like"

"They have portrait of you all over Diagon alley you know. With a nice bounty and your name in big character : 'Sirius Black wanted criminal' " answered the young one widening his eyes with mocked horror.

"I guess you're right" sigh the brown hair man dramatically. "You know what to do right?" he added rising his eyebrow.  
"Yeah yeah dad I know, I stick to the plan and annoy the hell out of old Albus"

"That's damn right!" the wizard's father shout beaming and causing some people to turn in there direction. Dropping his voice he added "And don't forget your emergency portkey!"

"Always with me... Dad some people are coming our direction..."

"I should keep going then, call me one the two side mirror." looking a bit nervous he added with a strangle voice "you're parents would be proud of you Harry. I know I am." And before Harry could open his mouth he disappeared. Sighing Harry made his way in the train, there were no point in staying on the dock since he knew no one here. He missed his friends from his other school to be honest. Well no need to dwell on it now, decided Harry entering a compartiment. Without taking his wand out he put wandlessly a mild locking charm on the door. 'should be enough to keep the other student out' thought Harry. Making himself comfortable he decided to take a nap. He and Sirius had a huge farewell party last night and he was exhausted. 'Sometimes' muse Harry 'Dad doesn't act responsible at all!'.

* * *

'Something is not right' thought Harry without opening his eyes. All his sense was screaming warning at him. The sound told him he was in a train. 'Right the Hogwart express.' He realize, but... 'Someone's in my compartment.' In a effort to calm himself Harry tried to think rationally. 'must be the trolley Lady' while holding firmly his portkey in his fist and prepared to snap his wand with the other he open his eyes.  
That wasn't the trolley Lady. Staring Harry couldn't do a thing beside gaping at the other occupant.

The man in front of him seems equally frozen and was doing a pretty good interpretation of a fish himself.

"Uncle Mooney?" Whispered weakly Harry afraid that that the apparition disappear.

Harry grew up with tells about his other father and his uncle Mooney and had always hoped to meet them even though there were dead, well supposedly dead for the last one.

In front of him a very distraught Lupin make what sound like a hiccough mixed with a choke. Sitting heavily as if his legs could carry him no longer he tentatively asked "Harry?"

If he expected a reaction though it wasn't this one. In one instant the dark hair boy was on his feet, pointing his wand at a rather shocked Lupin.

"Tell me something only a Marauder would know?" Question Harry urgently.  
"We. We took a oath to protect our secret..." Answered the other wizard.

Harry narrowed his eyes, he knew of the oath of course. The marauder take it to prevent them to tell that there were illegal animagus. But there was a loophole in it.

"Tell me their form then?" he asked again raising his eyebrows.

Remus allowed himself a small smile, the attitude was so like Lily. She never did take no for an answer and was always managing to worm her way around _such small details as oath._

"Sprong was a Stag, Wormtail a rat and Padfoot" he spat the name "a dog."

Before he could comprehend what happened he was engulf in a huge hug.

"We thought you were dead." whispered Harry in his ear before releasing him. "Dad tried to send you letters, one per month, but they all came back. He gave up last year though."

"Dad?" Asked Remus already suspicious.

"Padfoot" said Harry patiently.

"Black-" Start the werewolf with a angry growl.

"is innocent." Cut Harry. "Wormtail was the secret keeper."

Lupin looked like he'd been hit in the stomach. 'Sirius innocent ?' Barely allowing himself to hope he said "Tell me everything"

Harry smiled.


	3. When the truth come out

_For Purple 'N' Blue Wings, Deby Magid and Mcv: Thank you so much for your reviews. Even though I spend way to much time on I never published anything before. I write mostly for myself but your reviews really encourage me to put my stories on this great website. I have other stories in store but I fell like I should focus on finishing this one first. I'll try to have regular update on my work, being an au pair let me lots of time to write so feel free to yell if you think I'm being lazy._

_To Mcv : mmh, you'll have to wait and see 'm afraid... Not to long hopefully._

_**Chapter II – When the truth come out.**_

"So." Started Lupin. "Let me get this straight...James Lily and Sirius did a modified blood adoption to make sure you went to Sirius shall something happened to them?"

Harry nodded.  
"and... Sirius wasn't the secret keeper ?"  
"The old coot knew, the whole Death eater nonsense was to gain guardianship over me. Mum and father knew that Dumbledore would fight against Sirius. Hence the Bood adoption ritual, it's in the law you can't separate member of a pureblood family unless all they member are in prison. Of course they didn't know how fare Dumbledore was willing to go."

Remus was nodding absently, looking for anything fishy in the story.

"You said Dumbledore knew about Sirius being innocent. How ?"

"He was the one who did the Fidelus. At the time neither of my parents knew how. They still trusted him enough to not botch the spell on purpose. Like he needed to anyway he knew that Wormtail was the traitor." Harry finished bitter.

"He knew ?" asked Remus with a slightly greenish expression on his face.

"Yes, that do you think they suspected you ?"

"I. I was on missions. Secrets missions. All the time."

"On whose order ?"

"Dumbledore."

"And who asked you to keep your missions from your friends?"

"Dumbledore" whispered Remus.

"And he knew it wasn't Sirius. The simple fact that Sirius thought it would be better if peter was the secret keeper proved his innocence. Not counting the fact that they told him the reason they didn't trust you."

Seeing the tears in his uncle eyes Harry couldn't help but feel guilty. Event though Remus needed to know the truth it wasn't making it more easy to say.  
"I'm sorry Mooney." he said weakly and a little shamefully.  
"You have nothing to fell sorry about" said Remus vehemently. "Dumbledore his the only responsible of this mess. When I'll put my hand on him -"

"You can't!" blurped Harry. "We have a plan!"

"A plan ?"

"Yes. At this moment Dumbledore is untouchable. Even if by some miracle we manage to kill him we'll only end up in prison. We need to bring him dow first."

"You want to show the wizarding world his real face ?"

"Well I don't really fancy a stay in Azkaban, do you ?" Half joked Harry.

Lupin allow himself a little smile. "Alright I trust you. But I want to be in it!"

"Deal! But it's too late for you to take part in the first act. It's tonight at the feast"

"Unfortunately I couldn't assist you tonight even if you could include me." Said Remus thoughtful. "In fact I have to return to Hogwart pretty soon." Suddenly the werewolf realized what he was saying and start to blush furiously while trying to avoid Harry eyes.

"I'll have non of that!" snapped Harry. Shocked by Harry tone Lupin forgot his embarrassment and stare at Harry with wide eyes.

"I don't care about you're _furry little problem. _The one who care are idiot bigot who don't even know you! You're my uncle Mooney and to hell with the other!" As Harry said that his voice was rising and in the end he was standing arms cross on his chest and almost shouting.  
Remus was coming out of his stupor progressively and soon he start to chuckled. In front of Harry surprised look he finally burst out laughing. "Gosh Harry you were down right scary. Dumbledore doesn't stand a chance against you."

Now his turn to be embarrassed Harry start to fidget from a foot to another. "I was serious though." he said "You're family you know."

Too touched to keep his emotion out of his voice Lupin just nodded. After a little moment of silence ,where none of them trust themselves to speak normally, the older wizard stand.

"I really have to go Harry. But you'll see me soon, I'm you're knew defense against the dark art teacher. Tell me before I leave ... How did you manage to not appear on the Hogwart register ?"  
with a wicked smile Harry answer. "How but I am register. Thanks to Dumbledore and his political schemes."  
Remus rise an interrogative eyebrow.

"Dumbledore, to make himself look better I'm sure, decided that the more obvious difference between muggle born and pureblood needed to be erased. I am therefore not entitled to use my full name. Of course if Dumby was less interest by politic and more by what's going one in his school he would have notice a Harrison Black on the registre. We had a gamble about it, dad and I, if he'd notice I mean. He obviously didn't since he let you come in the train. So now I'm 20 Galleons richer and our plan can begin immediately."

With amusement in his eyes Remus said. "I can't begin to imagine Dumbledore face when he realized it is you."

"Don't worry" Smile the soon-to-be student "I'll show you in a pensive."

At this point several students swore they heard an hysterical laugh cut short by what sounded suspiciously like a loud crack.


	4. The best prank ever

Again thanks to all for your nice reviews. As I said I'm looking for a beta and if anyone is interest it would be fantastic (you can send me a message or put your proposition in your review).

at Alec McDowell, I see what you mean (for James/Sirius fatherhood) and I changed the sentence. I hope it's more clear now. Thanks for having written a review this long and helpful. I tried to edit once more but I don't think I managed to delete all my mistakes.

Thanks Mcv and wings to come back and to let another review. Like I said I edit myself before posting and even after but I keep struggeling with grammar, such as verb tense.

at Bluerock 7 do not worry, it's always confuse me how Dumbledore manage to stay in the _good guys_ team in the books. I'm mean, the only reason that not everyone hate him is because he organized his self-sacrifice, but come on, he was doomed anyway...

at V. L. Crawford, thanks for your reviews. I'll try to Update as fast as I can while keeping the text understandable.

at Malova, unfortunately your resumed the story of my life; terrible grammar. Beta please ? pretty please ? anyway thanks for the review.

P.S : There is some french in this chapter.( While I won't flood this story with french I thought it was useful in this part). I put the translation at the end of the text because I honestly haven't a clue where to put it. If you would prefer another way to do it feel free to let me know, I'll think about it.

* * *

_**Chapter III – The best prank ever **_

Standing hidden behind the other first year Harry was already felling impatient. And to think his name was at the beginning of the alphabet. Luckily there were only two names starting by 'A' and Professor McGonagall was already starting the 'B'. While all his comrade were fidgeting with nervousness he was trying to suppress a huge smile. When he heard the startle sound the witch did, instead of calling his name, he almost snickered. Looking pale she clear her voice and call faintly. "Black, Harrison."

All the professors stopped their bored musing at once, focusing instead on the crowd of firsties. Making his way to the sorting hat, Harry noticed that some of the older student had frown at his name but none of them seems to have made the full connection. Yet.

Pausing in front of the chair he looked at the old witch.

"In fact" he stated loud enough to be heard by the professors table and the firsts rows of all 4 houses "The name his Potter-Black".

While running his hand through his hair, reveling his scar, he turned his head toward a shocked Dumbledore and with a wink he added "But I guess, you can call me Harry". Hearing the gap from the nearest students he took the hat from McGonagall hand, who still had failed to move, and he sit on the chair while putting the hat on. Exited whispers spread in the big hall before the hat even had the time to speak to him.  
'Sometimes' reflected Harry 'it's really good to be me.'

* * *

'indeed' said a voice in his head. 'I have been expecting you, young Black, or should I say Potter-Black ? Already walking in your fathers foot step I see. You gave Albus quiet a shock if I daresay.'

'The first in a long serie to come' Thought Harry with dark amusement.  
'Oh I hope so, even the Weasley twin do not dare to target the headmaster, It'll be a nice change. Now to your sorting. An interesting mind you have here, As loyal and clever as a Ravenclaw you're not afraid to work hard to achieve your goal, how very Hufflpuff. You're cunning and sly enough to be a Slytherin and this is without counting your gift. You're not afraid to sacrifice what you have for the one you think as friend... You'll do well in Griffindor...'

'Put me wherever you want but not Slytherin.' Asked Harry.

'No Slytherin ? No need to be ashamed, it would be a great house for you you know?'  
'I know, and I'm not ashamed, It wouldn't matter for dad anyway, but being a Slytherin could be difficult for our plan.'

'Ah yes the plan where Dumbledore underestimate all of you and make a fool out of himself...'

'Better be a snake in a lion den than the other way round, wouldn't work as well" Answered Harry with a smile. The hat laughed.  
'Ah yes your definitely remember me your father there. He, like you, was a Slytherin in disguise. I shall warned you though, Dumbledore is one as well. Do not make the same mistake that him.'

'I won't' Said Harry confidently.

'Very well then, better be-' "-GRIFFINDOR!"

* * *

With a huge grin the new Griffindor walked to his table. Where an ovation worthy to Merlin himself was taking place. Well it wasn't every day that Wizarding Grand Britain's savior resuscitate. When he arrived at the table he was attacked by a flood of questions. The main one being "Are you really Harry Potter?". It took all his will power to not turn on his heel and run, screaming until he was back in France, or better, Bulgaria. Instead he scan quickly the table to see a place to sit without being maimed, when he heard a pair of redhead twin shouting enthusiastically at him

"that was the best prank ever!" He decided immediately to sit next to them, smiling.

He was about to introduce himself when he heard a big explosion coming from the professors' table.  
With only one glare Dumbledore silence them all, Harry could feel his magic from where he was and he had to acknowledge the man power.  
Professors McGonagall nodded her thankfulness at Dumbledore and the repartition started again. While she was calling the student Harry decided to take a good look at his surrounding. The great hall was rather impressive, the ceiling was a masterpiece of magic, even too realistic for Harry who had the impression that an attack by air was imminent. 'I wonder if the sky representation his accurate.' He thought. 'or if it's an approximation'. A tingling in the back of his mind pull him out of his musing, '_Someone _would like to have a look in my mind' thought Harry with amusement 'well it's not going to happen.' Redirecting his attention on the professors Harry looked directly at Dumbledore. Who surprisingly was looking at his plate rather than at Harry. 'He seems rather upset' snickered Harry 'if I didn't know better I would swear he's sulking!'. The tingling growing stronger Harry resumed to search the table for the culprit, localizing the source of his annoyance he memorized quickly the face of a dark hair man before moving on the next professor. 'Must be Snape' he reflect 'Better if he think I'm barely curious'. Suddenly all the tables filled with food, redirecting his attention on the headmaster Harry noticed that Dumbledore was sitting down. It seems he had missed Dumby's welcoming.

"So..." One of the redhead said.

"Oh right, sorry." He said turning toward the twin, even the freckles were the same, noticed Harry.  
"Harrison Black"

"Oh we heard" started the furthest one.  
"Harry" finished the other one. ""Fred" he said pointing at his brother.  
"And George" Fred said in a similar fashion. "Weasley" they finish like one man.  
"that was a nice little prank you pulled, very theatrical."

"If only you were a third year, the thing we could have done together!"

"Oh but I'm a third year, I did my two first year in beaubâton" Said Harry innocently.

The twin, both impress by the way Harry didn't seems confuse with their pattern of speech and by the fact that the boy who dared to prank Albus Dumbledore was in third year at eleven, were radiating with joy. Harry, taking advantage of the small break his last news procured, hurried to load his plate. The peace didn't last long and already someone started to ask him another question.

"Beaubâton you said? The french academy?" ask the Griffindor ghost who had moved from the far end of the table to the middle in a effort to listen Harry .  
"And you are ?" Inquired Harry pretending ignorance. Incredibly the ghost managed to blush.  
"Oh how rude of me. I'm Sir nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. Pour vous servire"

"well vous-voyez Sir nicholas, j'ai la double nationalité et parle couramment français. Mon père insisted that I start school there, seems one of our ancestors were a fondator of Beaubâton."

'reporte _that_ to the old goat' thought Harry smugly 'He's probably going to try to find our alliances there, like if a french was going to talk to him trustfully, Should make him busy anyway.'

"Your father ?"

"Sirius Black."

Several student who were shamelessly listening the conversation gapped loudly and Harry rolls his eyes. One of the twin asked "How come Sirius Black is your father if you're a Potter as well?". Everyone looked at Harry in silence, they seemed to wait for some scandalous revelation.

"Oh nothing outrageous really" answered Harry. Some student, he noticed, were already looking disappointed, he forced a neutral expression on his face, but really he wanted no less than to curse them. "My parents" He resumed "decided that it would be safer if I had another dad. With Voldemort and all. So they modified a blood adoption ritual. And voilà !"

Harry, in the stunned silence that followed, started his dinner. Unfortunately his peace was again significantly shorten.

"But. But" started lamely an older girl. "Sirius Black is a convict murderer."

With a charming smile Harry answered. "I failed to see how it should prevent the fact that he's my father. And what's more, you can't really be a _convict_ if you didn't have a trial."

"Very true" Agreed the twin.  
"But he kidnaped you!" insisted desperately the young witch.  
Harry couldn't help but blinked blankly at the girl. Before his brain could find a way to respond to _that _one of the twin snorted.  
"Kidnaped his own son ? How stupid his that ? Plus Black his a pureblood."

"what does it have to do with anything ?" retorted the other girl angrily.

Ignoring her the Weasleys turned to Harry. "Here Harry, you should try this pie they're very good" offered one of them.

"Don't eat anything they give you !" said a 6 years who hadn't talk until then. 'Another redhead', noticed Harry looking at him. "This two have made their lifetime goal to prank everyone."

If Harry wasn't particularly interest by the pie before he was now. The twin must have noticed the peculiar gleam in his eyes because they were looking expectantly at him. With a smile he ate the pie; and turned with a loud squeak into a bright green eyes plastic duck.

At the professors table the head of Griffindor start to turn paler.

When Harry reapeared a few second latter he immediately erupt in a huge laugh.  
"This" he managed to say between two hiccough "Was bloody brilliant."  
Closing her eyes, all professor McGonagall's thought and reflection about the boy-who-lived-_again_ were replace by the realisation that her worse nightmare has just come to life.

'Oh, no.' She thought weakly while resisting the urge to bang her head on the table repeatedly . 'Not another one.'

* * *

à votre service : at your service.

well vous-voyez Sir Nicholas, j'ai la double nationalité et parle couramment français. Mon père insisted... : well, you see Sir Nicholas, I have the double nationality and speak french fluently. My father insisted...


	5. The first day

**Chapter IV – First day**

"Over there, can't you see him ? Next to the Weasley twins !"

"So it's true ? Is a third year..."

"You're sure he's _the _Harry Potter?"

"I saw his scar !"

"I heard he could turn into a dragon."

Harry snorted at the last statement. Whispers were following him since he had exit his dormitory this morning. Getting through Griffindor common room had been a nightmare. People were pushing each other to have a better look at him. He was lucky he had made fast friend with Lee and the twins because people were actually wary and tend to stay clear of them. Everyone seems to find they joke funny until they were the victime.

He had to admit though that Hogwart was rather magnificent. News student were looking in awe at the floating candelabras, the multitude of portraits and the moving staircase. In fact no one was bothering to look where he was going, too busy to watch around. That it until they met Peeves, the poltergeist, or until they found themselves trap for a reason or another in spooky corridors, then they were more vigilant of their surrounding, and since everything was always in movement, one needn't to worry to get bored.

'Speaking of mouvement' Harry thought spotting some portrait who were running through frame, obviously following him. 'The headmaster probably asked them to keep an eye on me' he thought. When he saw a portrait of a fat and sweating wizard trip in another portrait, fall on a sleeping lady and flee with fright when she decided to curse him, he roll his eyes and contain a smirk. 'they're the worse spies I ever met. 'Or...' he paused realisation drawing on him. 'They are all just creepy stalkers.' He honestly couldn't decide wich was worse. To add to his 'fan' problem Flitch, the caretaker, who obliviously didn't think that being harass by crazy portrait was enough, had decided to follow them with a look of utter distruss between each classes. In his head anyone who happened to be friend with the Weasleys and Jordan was obviously a criminal and should be treat like one. 'Or maybe he still remember the marauder' mused Harry.

At breakfast things didn't start to get better. The teachers all start to react strangely when they saw him. The one who had the more violent reaction was Snape. The man had obviously recover his shock from last evening, when he realize that the son of his arche-nemesis was alive, and had proceed to glare at him with pure hatred. 'I really need to fix this before it get out of hand.' thought Harry. He knew Snape could be a nasty opponent and he didn't want to have to watch his back while dealing with Dumbledore in the same time.

Speaking of Dumbledore.'Really ' thought Harry looking in the headmaster direction. 'The man was without surprise'. Indeed he didn't just look concerned, he was radiating concern. But Harry was no fool and he had spotted the conceal gleam in the old man eyes, gleam who were clearly indicating that he was sized, weight and jugged in all manner possible. Then they were McGonagall who looked like she couldn't decide if she ought to be another Flitch and look suspicious, or to be like Flitwick and look concerned.  
All in all he hadn't find one persone in the staff who hadn't look at him like he might explose, implose, turn into a crazy lunatic or ultimately, like if he was about to burst out crying. For a short time he had hope to see Remus but realize quickly that he should be_ indisposed_.

It was with great haste that he took the direction of the greenhouses where he had his first class. At first Harry thought he was safe, they had only one hour and Professor Sprout merely made them looked over at what they did last years. She had give him a special quiz to see what he had studied in Beaubâton. But peace didn't last long, Sprout had ask him if he was ok all 10mn with great emotion in her voice. Harry had put her in the team who were expecting him to start crying at any moment and exite her class with more relief that he thought possible.  
The rest of the day went in more or less the same fashion. Flitwick had watch him closely but, and Harry thanks the deities for that, hadn't ask him anything. McGonagall had hinted that since she was the Griffindor head of house _anyone_ who might feel the impetuous need of a compassionate ear should come to her. Of course it could have been a innocent offer at, like she put it, _anyone_ in Griffindor. The fact that she had stared at him for half of her declaration didn't mean anything.  
Finally the morning ended and after lunch Harry, since he had half his afternoon free, decided to hide from Hogwart population and pay a visit to his new founded Uncle. So it was with Lee George and Fred that, after great effort to lose Flitch who were _still_ following them, he made his way to the infirmary. When he explained why he wanted to go to the infirmary and Lupin name had been dropped Harry had find himself in a middle of exited comment. It seems the twins and Lee were very impress with the fact that Lupin was his _uncle_. Something to do with a prank, some professors and a toast. He made a mental note to ask them again sometime. Finally they separate in front of the infirmary door and Harry enter.

It was Mooney voice who welcomed him. It seems an argument was taking place behind a door ajar in the back of the room.  
"I'm feeling perfectly fine !" Harry heard him said with great enthusiast. "doesn't I look fine ?"  
"Remus" Answered a female voice that Harry guessed must belong to the matron. She had the tired accent that people were taking when they had to repeat the same argument over and over again to a stubborn child. "I know you want to see him, but I'm sure he'll be there tomorrow. As it is, you don't even know where he is and I'm not going to let you wander in the castle in your state."

"oh, right." Said Lupin as thought he just realized something. "Yes of course you're right. I'll stay here and rest and I'll see him tomorrow."  
Harry couldn't believe he'd give up that easily, and it seems the nurse couldn't either because she added with a low dangerous voice.  
"Don't you dare sneak out when I'll turn my back Remus John Lupin or I'll have to restrain you !"

"But?" start to stutter the poor werewolf "Me? No!"

Harry choose to save his Uncle the trouble of lying and enter the room with a huge grin on his face. It had been a good idea since Mooney had finally turn silence under the nurse's fierce look.

"Hi Mooney!" Harry said cheerfully attracting the concerned's intention on him "I came to keep you company." As the nurse was redirecting her eyes on him he introduce himself with the most charming smile he knew. "Hello Ma'am. Harry Black."  
"I know who you are Mr Black, I was at the feast" She answered with reserve."Professor Lupin on the other hand wasn't, one can wonder how you know him."  
'huh-oh, not a easy one' thought Harry. Easily he answered "We met in the Hogwart express. I recognized him because of the tons of pictures dad had show me." with another flashing smile he finish "They were always together Remus James and he."

The nurse seems as confuse by the revelation that Black was showing pictures of James Potter to his son as by the charming demeanor that the said child was showing. It was definitely not the behavior of someone who betrayed his friend nor the behavior of a traumatized child. And the young black really had the same attitude that his father. Even though the general features were Potter's he also had the same way to tried and charmed his way through, the same smile, the same way of walking and the same way of talking that Black. She guessed that the unbelievable rumor about blood adoption was true. With a sigh she gave him her permission to stay. She always had a soft spot for Sirius and had always hope he was innocent; but she wouldn't let herself believed that without proof.

'At least Remus will stay in bed.' She thought while retreating in her office. Turning a last time to check on them she blinked several time. The young Black had obviously decided that common thing like chair was beyond him and had make himself comfortable on Lupin bed. 'I should make him sit properly' she thought, but seeing him joke and laugh easily with her unfortunate friend as if he had no idea he was in company of a werewolf destroy her last resolve. With a conceal smile she closed her office's door behind her. 'It seems I have a soft spot for the son too.' She reflect with fondness. If only she knew Harry was regaling her patient with tales of Dumbledore's reaction at the great feast...


End file.
